


must be something in the water

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [55]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Naruto
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: For the prompt: That Sasuke/Cloud was beautiful. But can you ship... Tobirama/Genesis?





	must be something in the water

Half his attention on his reports, Angeal breezes through the front of Genesis’s office, waving an absent hello to Sephiroth, who’s sprawled in one of the chairs like a lazy cat. He gets an elbow against the door, jiggles it in just the way to make the sticky latch come loose, and bumps it open with his hip.

“Genesis, there’s a mission up north, do…you…uh.” He trails off as he looks up, swallows, and turns on his heel, marching right back out and letting the door swing shut behind him. It closes with an almost reproving click, and Angeal stares at the far wall for a moment, trying to sort out what he just saw. 

Lots of skin, that’s for certain. And Genesis in a greater state of undress than anyone has been allowed to witness in years. But - 

“You - ?” he starts.

Sephiroth glances up, one eyebrow rising, and tips his head in confirmation. “I saw. They started out here.”

Angeal winces, making a mental note not to sit on anything. Or maybe touch anything until the janitor has been through. “I - are they trying to kill each other? Or, uh.”

One corner of Sephiroth’s mouth curls up, just a little. “I think in this case it’s probably ‘or, uh’,” he says dryly. “They’re both efficient enough to have finished already if they were attempting murder.”

That gets another wince, because  _finished_  is not a word Angeal currently wants to apply to either Genesis or Tobirama. 

Pushing to his feet, Sephiroth snorts, then plucks the reports from Angeal’s loose grip. “I believe Tobirama managed to find a cure to the degradation,” he offers. “North, you said?”

A  _cure_. Angeal swallows hard, but - he’s seen Tobirama at work. If anyone could manage it, it’s him. “I’ll give it to Zack,” he says, and steals the forms back. “We should stay here for now.”

Sephiroth looks at him closely for a long moment, green eyes sharp, and doesn’t point out that he hardly needs to stay for something that only effects Genesis and Angeal. They’re been working on the friendship thing. Well,  _Angeal_  has been working on the friendship thing. Genesis and Tobirama both seem content to remain  _competitive rivals_ rather than  _friends_. 

“Zack will do well,” he agrees, and glances back at the closed office as a loud crash sounds. “I wanted to speak to Tobirama about the Materia that summoned him, but it’s likely best we wait. Genesis was…eager to show his gratitude for the cure.”

Angeal  _truly_  did not need to know that  _at all_. 


End file.
